Aufgetürmter Sand (Kapitel)
"Aufgetürmter Sand" ist das siebente Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfzehnte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene schämt sich für das, was sie in Gawyns Traum erlebt hat, kann jedoch nicht aufhören, sich darüber zu freuen, dass er sie liebt. Um den Weisen Frauen zu verheimlichen, dass sie trotz des Verbots in Tel'aran'rhiod war, stellt sie Fragen, die ihr angeblich aus Langeweile einfallen. Tarna Feir verlässt Salidar und der Saal verkündet, dass es keine Änderung der derzeitigen Umstände geben wird. Elayne und Nynaeve wollen sofort von der Schale berichten, doch Nynaeve ist so müde, dass sie einen Wutanfall bekommt, als man ihnen verweigert, selbst danach zu suchen. Die Salidar Sechs wissen, dass Nynaeve Recht hat und sie kaum noch eine Wahl haben, als sich Rand anzuschließen, auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben wollen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene öffnet die Augen und bleibt noch einen Moment lang liegen. Sie berührt den Großen Schlangenring, der an einer Kette um ihren Hals hängt. Sie trägt ihn nicht am Finger, weil sie deshalb viele merkwürdige Blicke erhält, und weil es einfacher ist, als Lehrling der Weisen Frauen nicht auch gleichzeitig als Aes Sedai betrachtet zu werden. Was sie ja eigentlich auch nicht ist. Seit Lanfears Angriff hat sie jedes mal Kopfschmerzen, wenn sie aus Tel'aran'rhiod zurückkehrt, doch die Schmerzen sind nicht so schlimm, dass sie sie außer Gefecht setzen. Nynaeve hat ihr damals einiges über Kräuter erklärt, und sie weiß, dass Schlafgut-Wurzel sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand einige Stunden schlafen lassen und alle Kopfschmerzen beseitigen würde. Sie steht auf, um sich zu waschen, doch als sie in den Spiegel blickt, errötet sie und sagt sich selbst, was sie erwartet hätte, das geschieht. Es war nur ein Traum, aber sie erinnert sich an jede Einzelheit, die darin mit Gawyn geschehen ist. Ärgerlich erklärt sie ihrem Spiegelbild, dass es alles Gawyns Schuld ist, doch sofort fühlt sie sich albern. Elayne sieht aus dem Zelt hinaus. Es ist früher Morgen und leichter Nebel liegt über Cairhien. Sie nimmt sich vor, nicht früh aufzustehen und errötet erneut, wobei sie sich vorwirft, dass sie nicht den Rest ihres Lebens wegen einem Traum erröten kann. Sie ist so müde und der Kopfschmerz so unangenehm, dass sie sich wieder ins Bett legt und sofort einschläft. Es ist keine Überraschung, dass sie von Gawyn träumt, sie wiederholt sogar manchmal einige seiner Träume, wobei sie allerdings die anstößigen Dinge auslässt und sie romantischer gestaltet. Außerdem sieht er in ihren Träumen genauso gut aus wie in Wirklichkeit. Andere Träume, die ganz ihre eigenen sind, sind prophetischer. Siehe auch: Egwenes Träume : (Gawyn) Er kniete vor ihr, und sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände. Egwene bindet Gawyn als ihren Behüter. (Egwene erkennt die Bedeutung des Traumes: Wie ein Gewittersturm (Kapitel), Bindung: Der Ort, den es nicht gab (Kapitel)) : (Gawyn) Zweimal, und zwar gleich hintereinander, träumte sie davon, ihn an den Schultern zu packen und zu versuchen, ihn gegen seinen Willen umzudrehen. Einmal schob er ihre Hände grob beiseite, während sie beim zweiten Mal etwas stärker war als er. Die beiden Träume überlagerten sich ein wenig in ihrem Gedächtnis. Gawyn stört und verhindert Egwenes Pläne, Mesaana gefangen zu nehmen. Er fährt so lange fort, sie in Frage zu stellen und zu ignorieren, bis sie schließlich ihre Macht als Amyrlin benutzt, um ihn aufzuhalten. (REFERENZEN) : (Gawyn) In einem weiteren machte er sich daran, eine Tür vor ihrer Nase zu schließen, und sie wusste: sobald der immer enger werdende lichterfüllte Spalt sich schloss, musste sie sterben. Dies ist mit dem vorangegangenen Traum verbunden. Egwene verletzt Gawyn und stößt ihn weg. (REFERENZEN) Deshalb geht er nach Caemlyn, wo er einen Brief von Egwene erhält, die seine Rückkehr fordert, was ihn noch mehr verärgert und weiter weg stößt. Er ist kurz davor, sich zu entschließen, Egwene zu verlassen, als er Informationen über Blutmesser erhält. Er eilt zurück in die Weiße Burg, tötet die Blutmesser und rettet Egwenes Leben. (REFERENZEN) : Perrin kam und stand vor ihr. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein Wolf, und in seine Schultern hatten sich ein Habicht und ein Falke festgekrallt, die sich über seinen Kopf hinweg zornig anfunkelten. Er bemerkte die beiden offensichtlich nicht und versuchte immer wieder, diese Axt wegzuwerfen, bis er schließlich weg rannte, und die Axt schwebte durch die Luft und verfolgte ihn. Eine einfache Beschreibung von Perrins jetzigem Leben und einigen zukünftigen Entscheidungen: Er hat sich mit seinem Dasein als Wolfsbruder abgefunden. Der Kampf zwischen Faile und Berelain wird weitergehen, ohne dass er bemerkt, wie stark er ist. Sein Wunsch, ein ruhiges Leben zu führen ohne Kämpfe, doch das Muster zwingt ihn immer wieder dazu, so sehr er auch davor fliehen will. : Perrin wandte sich von einem Kesselflicker ab und rannte weg, immer schneller, obwohl sie ihm zurief, er solle zurückkommen. Perrin und Aram entfremden sich nach und nach, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass das zur Katastrophe führen wird. : Mat sagte Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache, die sie beinahe verstand - sie glaubte, es müsse sich um die Alte Sprache handeln -, und zwei Raben setzten sich auf seine Schultern. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich durch den Mantel tief in sein Fleisch hinein. Er schien sie genauso wenig zu bemerken wie Perrin den Habicht und den Falken, doch dann stand Trotz in seiner Miene, und später düstere Resignation. Ein Hinweis auf die Weissagung der Aelfinn, dass Mat die Tochter der Neun Monde heiraten wird. Er weigert sich zuerst, diese Weissagung anzunehmen, resigniert dann und akzeptiert sie schließlich, als er Tuon kennen lernt. : In einem anderen lockte ihn eine Frau, deren Gesicht in Schatten gehüllt war, auf eine große Gefahr zu. Egwene wusste nicht, was es war, nur dass die Gefahr von etwas Ungeheurem ausging. Möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Mats Reise mit Tuon, und die Gefahren, die in der Hochzeit mit ihr liegen. Möglicherweise ist eine Schattenfreundin unter den Frauen in Mats Gruppe. Es könnte auch eine frühe Weissagung über Mats Reise zur Rettung Moiraines sein. Von ihr könnte man behaupten, dass sie im Schatten ist, da die Welt der Aelfinn und Eelfinn als dunkel beschrieben wird, und seine Reise, sie zu retten, ganz sicher gefährlich sein wird. : Elayne, die Rand mit einer Hand auf die Knie zwang. : Elayne und Min und Aviendha, die in einer schweigenden Runde um Rand saßen. Jede berührte ihn nacheinander mit einer Hand. Ein Hinweis auf den gemeinsamen Behüterbund, den die drei Frauen mit Rand eingehen und möglicherweise auf ihre späteren Hochzeiten mit ihm. (REFERENZEN) : Rand schritt auf einen brennenden Berg zu, und unter seinen Stiefeln wurde etwas zermalmt. Sie wälzte sich herum und wimmerte leise, denn die zermalmten Gegenstände waren Siegel vom Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs, die bei jedem Schritt zerbrachen. Sie wusste es. Sie musste sie gar nicht sehen, um das zu wissen. Möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Rand, der nach Shayol Ghul geht, und je weiter er geht, desto näher kommt der Dunkle König seiner Freilassung. Möglicherweise auch sein Plan, die Siegel zu zerbrechen, bevor er den Stollen erneut versiegelt. Nach und nach bekommt sie Angst und ihre Träume werden zu Alpträumen, bis sie schließlich von Cowinde geweckt wird. Die Gai'shain erklärt, sie würde Egwene ihr Frühstück bringen. * Gaishain hatten schwören müssen, demütig zu gehorchen und ein Jahr und einen Tag lang keine Waffe mehr zu berühren, und so nahmen die Gai'shain eben geduldig hin, was auch immer geschehen mochte, ob es nun ein unhöfliches Wort war, ein Schlag, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar einen Messerstich ins Herz. Allerdings war es für einen Aiel dasselbe, einen Gai'shain zu töten, wie ein Kind. Es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür und der Sünder würde vom eigenen Bruder oder der eigenen Schwester niedergestreckt. * Cowinde gehört zu den Gai'shain, die sich nach Ablauf ihrer Dienstzeit weigern, das Weiß abzulegen. War vorher eine Tochter des Speers. Egwene erklärt, dass sie kein Frühstück will, sondern weiterschlafen. Amys, Bair und Melaine kommen in ihr Zelt und Amys erklärt, sie hätte gedacht, dass Egwene inzwischen wenigstens wieder Appetit hätte. Die Weisen Frauen setzten sich um sie herum auf die bereitliegenden Kissen. Melaine erklärt ihr, dass sie sich nicht erholen könnte, wenn sie nicht isst. Die Weisen Frauen haben sich überlegt, Egwene zum nächsten Treffen mit den Aes Sedai in Tel'aran'rhiod zu nehmen, da diese oft nach ihr fragen. Doch da Egwene erschöpft aussieht und keinen Hunger hat, wollen sie sich das noch einmal überlegen, da sie Egwene nicht nach Tel'aran'rhiod zurückkehren lassen wollen, solange sie noch nicht völlig geheilt ist. Bair sagt, dass Egwene Ringe um die Augen hat und fragt, ob sie schlecht geschlafen hat. Amys erklärt mürrisch, sie habe in der letzten Nacht drei mal nach Egwene gesehen und sie nicht gefunden. Keine Frau könnte gut schlafen, wenn sie nicht träumt. Egwene wird nervös, da die Weisen Frauen offenbar genau in der einen Nacht nach ihr sahen, als sie gerade nicht in ihrem Körper war. Melaine runzelt die Stirn, doch ihr Blick liegt auch Cowinde. Sie weist die Gai'shain an, einen Sandhaufen neben Melaines Tür zu durchsuchen, bis sie genau das richtige Korn findet, das die Weise Frau sucht. Sie sieht Egwene wieder an und erklärt, sie müsse die Frau dazu zwingen, das richtige zu tun, wenn sie sich nicht von selbst unterscheidet. Bair erklärt, dass es nicht funktionieren wird, da sie zwei ihrer eigenen Gai'shain verprügelt hat und ihnen befahl, das Weiß abzulegen, doch sie haben nicht gehorcht. * Ich habe Juric und Beira verprügelt, bis mein Arm zu müde war, um weiterzumachen, aber so oft ich ihnen auch befehle, das Weiß abzulegen: vor dem Sonnenuntergang haben sie ihre Roben wieder an. Auch Amys erklärt, wie viele Gai'shain nicht zu ihren Septimen zurückgekehrt sind, seit sie in die Westlande gekommen sind und Egwene denkt, dass alles Rands Schuld ist, weil er den Aiel das Geheimnis ihrer Vergangenheit enthüllt hat. Egwene kümmert das in diesem Moment wenig, denn sie hat Angst, dass die Weisen Frauen herausfinden könnten, dass sie eigenmächtig in Tel'aran'rhiod war. Sie musste ihnen versprechen, das niemals wieder zu tun, denn sonst würden sie aufhören, sie zu unterrichten. Doch Bair hält ihre Erschütterung für Sorge wegen Amys' Meinung über die Feuchtländer. Sie sagt, niemand wäre Egwene böse, denn sie gehöre schon fast zu den Aiel. Sie sind ärgerlich über die Aes Sedai, denn Carlinya hatte offen gesagt, sie glaube, die Aiel würden Egwene gegen ihren Willen festhalten. * Carlinya: sagte ganz offen, dass die Weisen Frauen Egwene möglicherweise gegen ihren Willen festhalten. Als Strafe sorgte Bair dafür, dass Scharlach-Puffottern in ihrem Kleid steckten. Carlinya versuchte sie dort weg zu bekommen, ohne daran zu denken, dass sie sie einfach nur fort denken muss. Egwene kichert zusammen mit den Weisen Frauen, denn sie kann sich die steife, kühle Carlinya unschwer zappelnd vorstellen. Melaine ist froh, dass Egwene zumindest wieder lachen kann und fragt, ob ihre Kopfschmerzen zurückgekehrt sind. Egwene lügt sie an. Die Weisen Frauen sind erleichtert und erklären ihr, sie solle solche Zeichen nicht missachten, denn der Körper würde ihr mitteilen, dass er Ruhe braucht, wenn er Schmerz aussendet. Egwene findet das merkwürdig, denn die Aiel ignorieren häufig offene Wunden oder sogar gebrochene Knochen, weil sie sich keine Zeit nehmen wollen, sie zu kurieren. Sie fragt, wie lange sie sich noch aus Tel'aran'rhiod fern halten soll. Seit ihrer Verletzung durch Lanfear wurde sie nicht mehr unterrichtet, aber sie hat nur zehn Tage danach angefangen, die Welt der Träume allein aufzusuchen. Sie fragt, ob sie zum nächsten Treffen dabei sein kann, und Melaine sagt, vielleicht könnte sie das, doch sie muss essen. Sie macht sich Sorgen, dass Egwene keinen Appetit hat, doch diese erklärt, sie könnte essen und wollte wohl nur faulenzen. Sie muss sich zusammenreißen, um scheinbar schmerzlos aufzustehen und sagt, in der Nacht wären ihr einige weitere Fragen eingefallen. Melaine sagt, sie stelle seit ihrer Krankheit fünf Fragen, wo sie früher nur eine gestellt hatte, und Egwene kann natürlich nicht zugeben, dass das daran liegt, dass sie selbstständig in Tel'aran'rhiod ist. Egwene fragt, ob es möglich ist, gegen den eigenen Willen in den Traum eines anderen Menschen gezogen zu werden. Amys verneint sofort, doch Bair sagt, es sei möglich, wenn sehr starke Gefühle im Spiel sind, wenn zum Beispiel der Träumende oder man selbst den anderen liebt oder hasst. Sie erklärt, dass sie sich deshalb auch nicht mit Sevanna oder deren Weisen Frauen im Traum treffen. In so einem Fall wäre es, als würde man versuchen, aus einer Grube mit senkrechten Wänden zu klettern. Amys ergänzt amüsiert, dass deshalb auch keine Weise Frau den Fehler beginge, in den Traum ihres Ehemannes einzudringen, oder dass sie ihn kein zweites mal begehen würde. Melaines dunkelrotes Gesicht zeigt deutlich, dass sie diesen Fehler begangen hat. * Das kann ein beachtlicher Schock sein, vor allem, wenn er auf euch wütend ist. Falls er, um ein frei erfundenes Beispiel zu nennen, durch Ji'e'toh gezwungen ist, für eine Weile fortzugehen und ihr werft ihm wie ein törichtes Kind vor, wenn er Euch liebte, würde er nicht weggehen. Amys und Bair amüsieren sich köstlich über Melaine und Egwene muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht ebenfalls zu lachen. Sie fragt, wie es ist, wenn man gar nicht versucht hat, in den Traum der Person hineinzusehen. Melaine sieht sie dankbar an und Egwene hat ein schlechtes Gewissen. Allerdings will sie die Weise Frau später nach der ganzen Geschichte mit ihrem Ehemann fragen. Bair erklärt, dass sie schon einmal davon gehört hätte und erzählt von einer Weisen Frau namens Mora, die sagte, es wäre ihr zwei mal passiert. Mora hatte erklärt, dass bei extrem starker Liebe oder extrem starkem Hass man schon allein dadurch in den Traum hineingezogen werden könnte, dass man ihn überhaupt bemerkt. * Ich habe von soetwas gehört, als ich jung war und gerade zu lernen begann. Mora, die Weise Frau der Colradafeste, hat mich ausgebildet, und sie meinte, wenn die Gefühle wirklich extrem stark seien, Liebe oder Hass in einem Maße, dass sie keinen Raum für andere Gefühle mehr ließen, könnte man bereits dadurch hineingezogen werden, dass man sich des Traums dieser anderen Person bewusst wird, ihn also bewusst bemerkt. * Mora war eine bemerkenswerte Frau. Man erzählte sich, dass sie sich ihrem dreihundertsten Lebensjahr näherte, als sie vom Biss einer Blutschlange starb, doch sie sah genauso jung aus wie ihr beiden. Ich war damals noch ein Mädchen, doch ich erinnere mich noch gut an sie. Sie wusste so vieles und konnte die MAcht in so hohem Maße lenken! Aus jedem anderen Clan kamen die Weisen Frauen, um von ihr zu lernen. Ich glaube, dass so starke Liebe oder so starker Hass sehr selten sind, aber sie behauptete, ihr sei es zweimal so ergangen, zuerst mit dem resten Mann, den sie geheiratet hatte, und einmal bei einer Rivalin, die ihr ihren dritten Mann streitig machen wollte. * Eines Tages werde ich euch erzählen, wie Mora einen Berg versetzte. zumindest angeblich. Melaine erklärt, wenn Egwene jemals mit dem Anziehen fertig wäre, will sie sie zum essen bringen und den Rest ihrer Fragen beantworten. Egwene überlegt hektisch und ihr fällt nicht sofort etwas ein. Sie sorgt sich, die Weisen Frauen könnten darauf kommen, dass sie diese Fragen gestellt hat, weil sie in der letzten Nacht in anderen Träumen spioniert hat, doch dann erinnert sie sich und fragt, ob die Weisen Frauen jemals Traumgängerinnen treffen würden, die nicht zu ihnen gehören. Amys erklärt, dass das manchmal vorkäme, doch dass diese Frauen ohne Lehrerin meist nicht wüssten was sie tun und glauben, sie befänden sich in einem wirklichen Traum. Während sie weiterredet, entspannt sich Egwene. Sie weiß jetzt sicher, dass sie Gawyn liebt und er sie auch, und das sogar extrem stark. Doch damit will sie sich später beschäftigen. Sie nimmt sich vor, Gawyns Träume ab jetzt zu meiden, doch ein kleines Stimmchen fragt sie, ob sie das wirklich will. Sie errötet und hofft, dass die Weisen Frauen das nicht bemerken. Elayne Trakand Elayne steigt auf die Stufen einer Veranda, um besser über die Köpfe der Menge hinwegsehen zu können, die sich draußen versammelt hat. Sie ist müde, denn sie kam erst beim Morgengrauen wieder ins Bett und hatte es nur Birgitte zu verdanken, die die Aes Sedai darauf hinwies, mit der Elayne verbunden war. Die Behüterin hatte Elaynes Erschöpfung durch den Bund gespürt, und Elayne ist wütend, dass Birgitte selbst nicht schlafen gegangen ist. Nynaeve kommt gähnend zu ihr und Elayne ärgert sich über ihr Gähnen. Nynaeve war schlafen geschickt worden, doch Elayne hatte sie auf einem Hocker balancierend im Zimmer gefunden, wo sie murmelte, dass sie es Theodrin schon zeigen würde. Und auch Moghedien macht sie wütend, deren Heiterkeit sie durch den A'dam spüren kann. Die Verlorene hatte sich unter einem Bett versteckt, bis der Spuk vorbei war, und dann in Ruhe ausgeschlafen. Die Menschen warten auf die Abreise von Tarna Feir, die sich noch mit den Sitzenden in der Kleinen Burg befindet. Nynaeve fragt ärgerlich, warum man so ein Aufhebens um die Rote macht, und Siuan erklärt, es läge daran, dass sie eine Aes Sedai ist. Elayne fragt, wie viele Tote es in der letzten Nacht gegeben hat. Siuan erklärt, dass es sieben im Dorf gab und fast Hundert bei den Soldaten, was nicht verwunderlich ist wegen der vielen dort befindlichen Waffen. Elayne fragt nach Gareth Bryne und Siuan antwortet grimmig, dass er noch lebt. Nynaeve sagt, sie hätte an diesem Morgen sehr schlechte Laune und will wissen, was der Saal Tarna als Botschaft mitgibt. Sie macht noch einige böse Bemerkungen und Siuan sieht Nynaeve missbilligend an. Elayne fordert die ehemalige Amyrlin schnell auf, ihnen zu sagen, was sie wüsste, ehe Nynaeve weitermachen kann. Siuan erklärt, dass eine Frau, die behauptet eine Aes Sedai zu sein, sehr viel Ärger bekommen kann. Doch wenn so eine Frau auch noch behauptet, zu einer bestimmten Ajah zu gehören, dann hätte diese Ajah den ersten Zugriff auf sie. Sie erwähnt eine Novizin, die aus der Burg geschickt worden war und später behauptet hatte, eine Grüne zu sein. Nach ihrer Bestrafung durch Myrelle habe sie sich sicherlich gewünscht, nur gedämpft und enthauptet worden zu sein. Nynaeve ist vollkommen unbeeindruckt, aber vielleicht auch nur, weil sie so müde ist. Elayne droht Siuan, sie solle sofort sagen, was sie weiß, sonst würde sie sie bestrafen, auch wenn Siuan danach zu Sheriam geht um sich zu beschweren. Siuan kneift sie unsanft in die Hüfte und erklärt, dass sie nicht besonders gut auf Drohungen reagiert. Sie erklärt, die Frauen hätten die Botschaft schon längst und vor allen anderen gesehen. Nynaeve fragt ungläubig, ob es nicht mehr war als "kommt zurück und alles ist euch vergeben". Siuan bestätigt und sagt, dass es viel mehr Gerede darum gab, aber alles in allem ist dies die Botschaft. Elayne will wissen, warum das geheim gehalten wird, denn niemand würde freiwillig zurückkehren. Nynaeve sagt, sie verstünde nicht, warum sie mehr Zeit wollen, da sie wissen, was sie zu tun haben. Siuan schweigt, aber Nynaeve sagt plötzlich, dass sie ihre Antwort nicht gekannt hat. Siuan sagt, sie würde sie jetzt kennen und murmelt etwas von verdammten Feiglingen. Da öffnet sich die Tür der Kleinen Burg. Die Sitzenden und Tarna kommen heraus. Vollkommen unzeremoniell besteigt die Rote ihr Pferd und reitet von Behütern begleitet davon. Erst als sie außer Sicht ist, klettert Romanda auf einen bereitgestellten Karren und webt etwas, das ihre Stimme verstärkt. * Romanda: Gelbe Ajah. älteste der Sitzenden. hellgrauer Dutt * Es ist Tradition, dass die älteste der Sitzenden Beschlüsse des Saals öffentlich verkündet. Sie erklärt, dass die Menschen sich unnötig Sorgen gemacht haben, denn wäre die Rote nicht gekommen, hätten die Rebellen-Aes Sedai von sich aus jemanden nach Tar Valon geschickt. Sie erklärt, dass sich am Zweck ihrer Anwesenheit in Salidar nichts geändert hat und sie immer noch nach der Wahrheit und nach Gerechtigkeit suchen. Sie fordert die Menschen auf, ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen in der Gewissheit, dass sie sicher sind, sowohl jetzt als auch nach ihrer Rückkehr auf die ihnen zustehenden Plätze in der Weißen Burg. Dann steigt sie wieder vom Karren und die Menge beginnt sich zu zerstreuen. Elayne hätte gern Fragen gestellt, doch Nynaeve stürmt sofort davon und auch Siuan wirkt eher abweisend. Elayne weiß, dass Nynaeve sofort mit dem Saal über ihre Entdeckung sprechen will. Sie selbst ist der Meinung, dass das gut überlegt sein müsste und läuft ihr hinterher. Als sie noch einen Blick zu Siuan zurückwirft, die immer noch auf der Veranda steht, merkt sie, dass die ehemalige Amyrlin ihr hinterher sieht. Elayne fragt sich, wie viel von ihrer offensichtlich zur Schau gestellten Verärgerung über die Ansprache wohl echt ist. Sie holt Nynaeve ein, als diese gerade bei Sheriam, Morvrin und Carlinya angekommen ist. Nynaeve erklärt sofort, sie und Elayne müssten unter vier Augen mit ihnen sprechen. Elayne findet das unglücklich gewählt, doch die Blaue blickt die anderen Aes Sedai nur kurz an und ist dann einverstanden. An der Tür steht ihnen Romanda im Weg. Elayne weiß, dass sie zu den Sitzenden gehört, die glauben, dass Sheriams Gruppe zu viel Einfluss auf den Rat hat. Erst als die Schwestern vor ihr leicht knicksen und um Erlaubnis bitten, lässt sie sie passieren. Nynaeve bittet um einen Schutz gegen Lauscher und Elayne überprüft, ob die Fenster geschlossen sind. Die Aes Sedai sind verwundert, nehmen es aber hin. Morvrin sagt schließlich, sie erwarte mindestens eine Neuigkeit wie die, dass Rand auf dem Weg zu ihnen sei. Nynaeve verneint und erzählt schnell von der Schale und wie sie sie gefunden haben. Auch das missfällt Elayne, aber sie bestätigt nur, als Sheriam fragt, ob sie sicher seien, dass es sich um einen Ter'angreal handelt, der das Wetter beeinflussen kann. Sheriam glaubt ihnen und lobt sie dafür. Sie sagt, sie wollten Merilille, der Aes Sedai in Ebou Dar, die die Königin für die Unterstützung von Salidar gewinnen soll, einen Brief schreiben. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie sie niemals finden würde, nur sie und Elayne könnten das. * Merilille Ceandevin: Graue Ajah. Wurde ausgesandt, um die Königin in Ebou Dar für die Unterstützung von Salidar zu gewinnen. Elayne lenkt ein, dass es tatsächlich unmöglich sein könnte, da sie schließlich da waren, aber selbst Schwierigkeiten haben würden, den Raum wiederzufinden. Carlinya erklärt, dass Ebou Dar kein Ort für Aufgenommene ist und Morvrin fügt hinzu, dass viele Aes Sedai nicht dort hin wollten, wo sie nun sind, doch alle müssen ihre Aufgaben erfüllen. Doch sie sind Aufgenommene und ihre Pflicht ist es, zu lernen. Sie sagt sogar, dass sie sie als vollwertige Aes Sedai nicht fort lassen würden, da sie zu viele außergewöhnliche Entdeckungen gemacht haben. * Edesina, Afara und Guisinin wurden nach Tarabon geschickt. * Kiruna und Bera sind vermutlich schon auf dem Rückgrat der Welt auf der Suche nach Rand al'Thor Nynaeve sagt zu Carlinya, sie glaube nicht, dass Ebou Dar schlimmer sei als Tanchico, wo sie sehr gut allein klar gekommen seien. Elayne fragt sich, ob Nynaeve jemals begreifen wird, dass man mit Höflichkeit weiter kommt. Sie erklärt so höflich sie kann, dass sie die Aes Sedai versteht, dass sie aber besser als jede andere Frau in Salidar Ter'angreal aufspüren kann. Sie erklärt, dass sie die Schale innerhalb von ein paar Tagen finden könnten, wenn die Aes Sedai sie nach Ebou Dar lassen. Außerdem schlägt sie vor, sofort eine Nachricht nach Caemlyn zu schicken, damit die Gesandtschaft sie dort erhält, wenn sie eintreffen. * Merana: gehört zur Gesandtschaft. ist möglicherweise die Anführerin Morvrin fragt, warum sie das tun sollten, und Elayne erklärt, dass sie glaubt, man bräuchte einen Mann, um die Schale zu benutzen. Das löst einen Aufruhr unter den Aes Sedai aus. Selbst Nynaeve sieht fassungslos aus, denn Elayne hat gelogen. Aber sie weiß, dass die größten Werke der Aes Sedai im Zeitalter der Legenden von Männern und Frauen vollführt wurden, deshalb könnte es die Aes Sedai überzeugen. Natürlich hofft sie, dass die Aes Sedai auf sie hören und sich deshalb die Beziehung zwischen den Rebellen und Rand festigt, bis Elayne "entdeckt", dass ein Zirkel von Frauen ausreicht, um die Schale anzuwenden. Sheriam erklärt, dass das gute Argumente wären, doch sie will die beiden Aufgenommenen trotzdem nicht nach Ebou Dar schicken, und Merilille alles überlassen. Nynaeve kann sich nicht zusammenreißen und lässt ihrem Zorn freien Lauf. Wütend sagt sie, die Aes Sedai würden so viel reden und doch nur herumsitzen. Sie würden auf Thom und Juilin warten, die hoffentlich berichten, dass die Weißmäntel nicht Salidar angreifen wollen. Sie sitzen herum und denken über Elaida nach, ohne zu tun was sie sich vorgenommen haben, und könnten sich noch nicht mit Rand abfinden. Wütend fragt sie, ob den Aes Sedai bewusst wäre, warum sie noch nicht wüssten, wie sie sich verhalten sollten und nur herumsitzen und reden würden. Sie sagt ihnen, sie hätten Angst wegen der Spaltung der Weißen Burg, der Schwarzen Ajah und den Verlorenen. Anaiyas Worte in der letzten Nacht haben offenbart, dass ihr Plan gegen einen der Verlorenen das Bilden von Zirkeln ist. Nynaeve fragt sie, ob sie überhaupt daran glauben würden, dass es Blasen des Bösen gibt, da sie ja schließlich mitten in einer von ihnen waren. Sie wirft ihnen vor, dass die Zirkel alle völlig falsch besetzt waren, mit mehr Novizinnen als Aes Sedai, weil die meisten gar nicht rechtzeitig vom Plan erfahren haben. Zornig erklärt sie, die Frauen würden glauben, dass die Schwarze Ajah vielleicht schon in Salidar ist und haben Angst, ihre Pläne könnten an einen der Verlorenen verraten werden. Sie sagt, sie würden sich gegenseitig nicht trauen und will wissen, ob sie sie deshalb nicht nach Ebou Dar schicken, weil sie sie für Schwarze Ajah halten oder glauben, sie würden zu Rand rennen. Sie schweigt endlich und Elayne will sofort die Wogen glätten, doch bei einem Blick in die Gesichter der Aes Sedai schweigt sie lieber. Sie hatte mit der üblichen eisigen Herablassung gerechnet, doch sie sieht tatsächlich eine winzige Spur von Angst in diesen Gesichtern, was ihr zeigt, dass Nynaeve nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hat. Einige Stunden später hängen die beiden Aufgenommenen schwitzend in angebrannten Kochkesseln und schrubben. Elayne knurrt Nynaeve an, dass diese sich wie immer nicht beherrschen konnte. Sie sagt, sie hätten die Frauen in der Hand gehabt, doch Nynaeve entgegnet, sie hätten sie ohnehin nicht nach Ebou Dar gelassen. Faolain kommt zu ihnen, sie hat die Aufsicht über sie und erklärt ärgerlich, dass sie viel lieber an eigenen Projekten arbeiten würde, und statt dessen die zwei Aufgenommenen beaufsichtigen muss, die sie ständig die "goldenen Kinder" nennt. Sie steht über dem Rang einer Aufgenommenen, aber noch unter einer Aes Sedai, und Elayne weiß durch einen Kommentar von Sheriam während des Gesprächs, bei dem sie auch ihre Strafe erhielten, dass sie und Nynaeve inzwischen den gleichen Rang einnehmen würden. Wenn sich Nynaeve nicht so hätte gehen lassen. * Faolain: dunkler Teint, lockiges Haar. mehr als eine Aufgenommene, aber weniger als eine Aes Sedai. Nynaeve entschuldigt sich plötzlich bei Elayne und diese entschuldigt sich ebenfalls bei ihr. Faolain erklärt, dass es das auch sollte und treibt sie weiter zur Arbeit an, weil sie sie sonst unter irgend einem Vorwand zu Tiana schicken würde. Elayne wirft Nynaeve noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dann schrubbt sie weiter den angebrannten Kessel. Sie sagt sich fest, dass sie nach Ebou Dar gehen, die Schale finden und die Aes Sedai damit irgendwie an Rand binden wird, koste es was es wolle. Sheriam Bayanar Sheriam tritt vom Zaun zurück, von wo aus sie die Aufgenommenen beim Töpfe schrubben beobachtet hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie es bedauert, doch da sie sich genau an Nynaeves und Elaynes Worte erinnert, nur wenig. Carlinya fragt höhnisch, ob sie als nächstes allen Aufgenommenen erzählen wolle, was nur eine Handvoll Aes Sedai wissen, doch ein Blick auf Sheriams Gesicht lässt sie sofort schweigen. Die Blaue erklärt, es gäbe überall Ohren, um zu lauschen. Morvrin fragt, dass die Aufgenommenen zumindest in einer Hinsicht recht haben, denn beim Gedanken an Rand zittern ihr die Knie. Sie fragt, was sie für Möglichkeiten haben, doch Sheriam weiß keine Antwort, da sie glaubt, dass ihnen inzwischen keine Wahl mehr bleibt. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Cowinde *Amys *Bair *Melaine *Elayne Trakand *Leane Sharif *Birgitte Silberbogen *Nynaeve al'Meara *Siuan Sanche *Tarna Feir *Romanda Cassin *Sheriam Bayanar *Morvrin Thakanos *Carlinya Sorevin *Faolain Orande Tiere * Scharlach-Puffotter * rote Puffotter * Blutschlange Erwähnt * Lanfear * Aviendha * Nynaeve al'Meara * Gawyn Trakand * Liandrin Guirale * Juric * Beira * Rand al'Thor * Sevanna * Mora * Anaiya Carel * Areina Nermasiv * Ashmanaille * Theodrin Dabei * Moghedien * Lini Eltring * Gareth Bryne * Myrelle Berengari * Sheriam Bayanar * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Logain Ablar * Merilille Ceandevin * Edesina Azzedin * Afara * Guisin * Kiruna Nachiman * Bera Harkin * Merana Ambrey * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Sammael * Theodrin Dabei * Tiana Noselle Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Traumgängerin *Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Aiel **''Gai'shain'' **Weise Frau (Aiel) *Behüter *ehemaliger Amyrlin-Sitz *ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik *Aes Sedai **Rote Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Sitzende **Blaue Ajah **Salidar Sechs Erwähnt * Graue Ajah * Augen-und-Ohren * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Verlorene * Schwarze Ajah Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Aiel-Lager zwei Meilen vor Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Tel'aran'rhiod * Vortor * Tear (Nation) * Aiel-Wüste ** Colrada Festung * Tar Valon * Chachin * Caemlyn * Ebou Dar * Rückgrat der Welt * Tarabon ** Tanchico Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * A'dam Pflanzen * Schlafgut-Wurzel Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen * Blase des Bösen Sonstige * Ji'e'toh Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien